


Something New

by twinsarein



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-24
Updated: 2010-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack does't like the heat; Ianto aims to change his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

  
Steam filled the bathroom, visible proof of how hot the shower was and how long they’d been in it. Every time Jack asked why, Ianto managed to avoid answering. The latest attempt at distraction involved his soapy hand and the crack of Jack’s ass.

His lover was so sensitive, especially around the whorled skin of his hole. Ianto didn’t even have to press inside, just stroking against the wrinkled area made Jack moan and spread his legs so Ianto could have better access.

Turning his head, Ianto bit a kiss into one tempting arse cheek, and then stood up. “Time to get out, Jack.”

Looking flushed from arousal and the heat of the water, Jack nodded his head a little dazedly.

Reaching around him, Ianto shut off the water, pulled back the curtain, and grabbed a towel. Rubbing the fluffy fabric over Jack’s heated skin, Ianto was happy to see that the extra hot shower hadn’t dampened Jack’s libido. His lover’s cock was jutting from between his thighs, and it took some self-control on Ianto’s part to not sink to his knees and engulf it with his mouth.

Instead, Ianto briskly finished drying Jack off, and then pushed him ahead to his bedroom. “Go lie down on the bed. I’ll be right there”

Puttering in the bathroom for a few moments enabled Ianto to get control of himself, again. Having Jack all pliant, as he’d been in the shower, always made Ianto want to take him immediately. It wasn’t often that Jack got like that, even when he bottomed. Jack was more likely to be playful or try (usually successfully) pushing Ianto’s buttons.

When he stepped into his bedroom, Ianto had to stop and stare. Jack had done exactly as he’d asked, and was splayed splayed out on his bed and stroking himself. Jack looked like temptation itself, and he had a way of making the king-sized mattress look small.

The older man’s sheer presence could be overwhelming sometimes, but Ianto was determined to carry through with his plan tonight. He’d described sex with Jack as avant guard, and Ianto knew he could never match that. That didn’t mean, however, that he didn’t enjoy trying different things, or at least different to him.

Striding to the bed, Ianto was happy to see that Jack was still looking flushed from the shower, with a thin sheen of moisture on his body. Before he’d left his flat this morning, Ianto had made sure to turn the thermostat way up, and now his home was very warm. Since Ianto had dried Jack himself, he knew that the moisture on Jack’s skin had to be sweat, not water. Ianto was happy his forethought was paying off.

Jack stopped stroking his cock when Ianto moved up to the side of the bed, but he didn’t release the hard column of flesh in his hand. “What’s up in that devious, Welsh brain of your’s, Ianto? You’re planning something, I can tell.”

Slapping Jack’s flank, Ianto chose to ignore the question for now, in favor of giving an order. “Turn over, Jack; ass in the air.”

Jack stared at him for a few seconds, but Ianto didn’t let his expression give anything away. Finally, a little smile pulled Jack’s lips up, and he turned over. “I’m looking forward to whatever you have-- Ianto!”

Fighting the grin at Jack’s shocked outburst, Ianto licked another stripe over Jack’s hole. Then, he pressed the flat of his tongue against the skin, and just rubbed it over the same spot, repeatedly.

Shaking under Ianto’s mouth already, Jack pushed his ass back for more. “Jesus, Ianto! Feels good. More. Harder.”

Pleased that Jack was down to one word sentences already, Ianto gently bit around the rim of muscle under his mouth, and then soothed the sting with his tongue. Jack was loosening quickly, and Ianto stiffened his tongue and pushed against the relaxing muscle.

Reaching up, Ianto kneaded at Jack quivering arse cheeks, dipped his thumbs between his crack, and used them to pull Jack’s hole open a little. Shoving his tongue in harder and deeper, he tongued Jack until he could feel sweat making the skin he was grasping slippery.

“Ianto. Yan, God! What are you doing to me? You don’t...you’ve never...God!” Jack’s voice sounded wrecked, and Ianto shivered as the hoarse tone washed over him, even as he pushed his tongue into Jack harder.

Ianto liked Jack babbling, so he tongued him longer than he’d planned, but eventually he started to pull back, until he was rubbing the slightly loosened whorl of skin with his tongue again.

Kissing each slightly sweaty ass check, Ianto sat back. Reaching out, he ran light touches up and down Jack’s crack, teasing just the tip of a finger past the rim. He moved with the motions of Jack’s body, so it wouldn’t go any deeper.

“Remember when you told me how a ship you were piloting almost got sucked in by a sun’s gravity well? It took you days to get out of there; days of sweltering, eventually almost faint with thirst. You told me how much you hated the heat, since then.”

Grabbing a towel he’d brought out with him and thrown to the foot of the bed, Ianto got out the lube he’d hidden there and coated a finger with it. “I aim to change your mind.”

Without any further warning, Ianto pushed his finger into Jack’s gripping heat. As he moved his finger, Jack’s hands clenched in the pillow under his head, and his hips stuttered in moving back into Ianto’s penetration. “What... Ianto, what is that?”

A small smile crossed Ianto’s face, and he added another finger. “Mint lube.”

Ianto could tell when the mint really started to penetrate Jack’s inner walls, because more sweat popped up on Jack’s skin and his body shuddered even as he arched his back. “God! It burns, Ianto. It’s... I can feel it spreading. So deep. More! Please, more.”

Obliging him, Ianto withdrew his fingers and added more lube, then pressed three back in. Jack really didn’t need so much preparation, but they both enjoyed it, and Ianto really wanted him to feel it.

Sweat was running down both their bodies, and Ianto’s vision blurred when it dripped into his eyes, but not before he saw Jack moving his knees further apart. Taking it for the invitation it was, Ianto withdrew his fingers, quickly lubed his cock, and pushed inside his lover’s trembling body.

As soon as Ianto started to move, he felt the burn of the mint on his cock, and he had to slow, then stop completely to avoid coming too soon. He counted the seconds off in his head in an effort to gain some control. The mint fire spread quickly along his skin, and he could feel the burn right to his very core. He counted to ninety before Ianto finally felt like he could move again.

Pulling almost all the way out, he plunged back in, and started a punishing rhythm. The friction caused the mint in the lube to heat up and burn even more. Ianto could hear Jack panting and moaning beneath him, but the way Jack moved into his thrusts let Ianto know how much his lover was enjoying himself.

The biggest problem with taking Jack on his knees, however, was being unable to hit his prostate. Getting a wicked grin on his face, Ianto stopped thrusting long enough to coat both his hands with the spicy lube.

Pressing a finger under his cock, Ianto pushed a finger in beside it. Feeling for Jack’s special spot, Ianto knew he’d found it when Jack’s body jerked under his. Renewing his thrusts, more slowly this time, Ianto pressed down with his finger and massaged that spot.

The soft chanting of his name from Jack, together with the pull of Jack’s body and the burning of the mint, plus the extra pressure from his finger in Jack’s passage, had Ianto closer to his pinnacle much faster than he’d like.

Reaching around Jack, Ianto grasped the man’s cock with his lube coated hand, and began to stroke in time with his thrusts. “Ah, fuck, Ianto. Faster. Please, faster.”

Shaking his head to get the sweat out of his eyes, Ianto massaged that spot with his finger, and then sped up both his hand and his thrusts. “Come on, Jack. Come for me. I want to feel your release adding to the heat. Come for me; coat my hand.”

Body freezing in place, the tremors in Jack’s body increased, and then he pushed back against Ianto’s cock hard, and Ianto felt a thick wetness spurting into the palm of his hand.

Withdrawing his finger, Ianto increased the force of his thrusts into Jack’s suddenly pliant body. Driving into him hard and fast, Ianto threw his head back with a cry when he felt his orgasm almost boiling out of him.

Feeling himself tremble with sudden weakness, Ianto lowered himself gently on top of Jack. Putting an arm around his waist, Ianto rolled them both to the side, the slick feel of skin on skin almost too much stimulation.

They lay side by side for a few moments, catching their breath. “Well, that was new.”

Ianto raised his head a little, and looked over at Jack. “What was?”

Settling back into the pillows, Jack picked up the discarded lube and waved it in Ianto’s direction. “This, the heat. You wanted to change my mind about heat, and you did a great job. In the right circumstances, I’ll admit that some heat is a damn good idea.”

Trying to keep his pleased grin to himself, Ianto ran a hand over his face to give himself a few moments to regain control of his expression. “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself. I know I did. Now, how about another shower?”

Jack sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed almost before Ianto had finished the question. “Hell, yeah. Let’s go.”

Getting up to follow his lover, Ianto didn’t try and control the next grin to steal over his features. “This time, Jack, I’ll try to get you to enjoy the pleasures of cold temperatures."


End file.
